¿La amistad puede más que el amor?
by herms weasley
Summary: ¿que pasa cuando la lealtad a un amigo se interpone entre el amor? ¿cuando alguien te rechaza solo porque le gustas a su amigo?...Serie de Drabbles de la pareja Lily&Remus...se aceptan Retos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Acá vengo con otra serie de viñetas...esta vez de la Pareja Lily/Remus, van a ser lo mas seguro inconexas, pue que en algunas se forme el trío con James, Sirius tb puede darse una vuelta ( con slash) que se avisara en el comienzo del capi, con otros personajes entre medio (Snape, chico/a X, Malfoy, Bellatrix, etc) o sobre ellos con atraccion por una sola parte...van a ser bastante variadas, tb pueden poner retos...(sin restricciones).

bueno me estoy alargando mucho, así que acá les dejo con la primera...

* * *

Inicio 

Todavía pienso en ese día en el cual nos encontramos por primera vez, tus cabellos pelirrojos y tu mirada verde como de gatito asustado, buscando una caricia para empezar a ronronear. Entendí tu situación, te sentías igual de desamparada que yo, en ese mar de niños que iban a conocer un nuevo mundo, que sentían miedo en cual casa serian elegidos.

Aunque tú estabas aun mas atemorizada que la mayoría, no conocías este mundo, el de los magos, de la magia, donde todo lo que creías supuestamente imposible, de volvía real.

A pesar que yo lo conocía, también estaba aterrado, mi condición me hacia sentir un gran miedo al rechazo, era un mounstro despiadado para mucha gente, temía ser despreciado por la sociedad, que aun siendo tan pequeño, había dejado su huella en mi, por el resto de mis días.

Nos miramos tan solo un segundo y la sonrisa se formo en nuestros labios sin poder impedirlo, ambos nos tranquilizamos como por arte de magia, de la más poderosa, de la que nadie tiene el control…

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia a ti, cuando otro niño se me adelanto, su pelo de color negro azabache y ojos avellana te saludo, yo con mi particular timidez, me quede paralizado en el lugar.

Ese mismo chico, se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos y siempre se me adelantaría contigo, Lily, seria el mayor obstáculo para la relación que ese día comenzaba…la de un amor truncado por la lealtad, te convertirías en mi fruta prohibida y cada vez que te viera con el, recordaría que yo te entregue en bandeja, porque tu también me quisiste y el fue por mucho tiempo un ser odiado para ti, simplemente por ser lo que te impedía estar cerca de mí, después se transformaría en el consuelo de tu alma herida por mis rechazos.

* * *

Ahora solo espero Reviews y retos...

Besos con sabor a Remus

herms weasley hermana de Quid Morgan


	2. Celos

Hola acá vengo con la segunda viñeta, con una mescla amorosa bastante extraña…solo espero que les guste y dejen un mísero RR , aunque sea para decirme que deje de hacer esto…

Bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo con esta viñeta.

* * *

Celos..

Acabo de verte pasar con él, uno de tus mejores amigos, tu amante en las noches de invierno, él que te abriga cuando la lluvia se vuelve torrencial, poseedor del hombro que se empapada con tus lagrimas, él que tiene tus sonrisas, tus picaras miradas, la calma, que es tu propia esencia…

A través del pasillo, una súbita ráfaga de aire, choca con mi cara que esta bañada en lagrimas, quiero ser él, quiero ir yo tomada de tú mano en dirección del baño de prefecto, ser la que reciba tus sonrisas, la que viva pendiente de que seas feliz, la que te haga reír con mis comentarios, la que ilumine tu melancólica mirada, la que desvanezca tus sufrimientos, la que bese tus ojos empañados, la que toque tu cuerpo y sienta el calor de tus caricia, la que te produzca espasmos de excitación, ser la que ames…

Pero no es así, él es al que adoras, yo simplemente soy tu pañuelo de lagrimas, cuando te produce una pena, soy la amiga incondicional, la que llora en las noches de luna llena, por la angustia y el pesar de saber que nada puedo hacer por ti.

La rabia empieza a carcomerme por dentro ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él¿Puede amarte más que yo¿Añorara lo sueños del ayer?, los celos me superan, enojada y dolida me dirijo donde se que están demostrándose su amor, la puerta del baño me pide la contraseña. (_Licántropo) _entro apresuradamente y lo que veo me hace contener el aliento.

Los dos están desnudos sobre una toalla tirada en el piso, estas acurrucado en su pecho, con el pelo castaño cubriendo parte de tu cara, te ves tan feliz, en una calma, los sollozos se hacen inminentes y decido escapar. Los celos no se han desvanecido, sin embargo no soy capaz de hacer nada que te dañe.

Cuando cierro la puerta, lo más despacio que me es posible, me llega el sonido de tu voz, como si fuera la música de la belleza, de la melancolía, con tintes de felicidad.

Sirius ¿creo que alguien entro?- dices a tú amante y el ser que mas odio, con un timbre pícaro te responde- ojala disfrutara del espectáculo- te imagino sonriendo resignado, y la ira me hace estremecer, los sollozos se vuelven irrefrenables, me alejo corriendo de hay.

Llego a la sala común agotada, tropiezo con un sillón, mi vista esta nublada por las lagrimas y me quedo llorando en el suelo, alguien entra, mientras intento infructuosamente recuperar la compostura, se acercan a mi y me abrazan, no se quien es, pero su hombro se convierte en el consuelo que necesito…escucho unas palabras.

-Lily que te sucede- reconozco la voz, es el mejor amigo de la pareja que acabo de ver, está enamorado de mí, lo se aunque diga lo contrario cuando lo veo- nada, simplemente ando sensible- le sonrió y me devuelve el gesto, tiene una hermosa sonrisa, quizás la próxima vez que me pida una cita acepte, si estoy con él , podré ver más seguido a Remus y tal vez me haga olvidarlo- creo que me voy a mi cuarto- le digo y me suelto de sus brazos, el solo sonríe con mirada picara- Lily, espera- yo detengo mi andar – ¿ aceptarías salir conmigo el sábado?- estoy a punto de rechazarlo por milésima vez, cuando recuerdo la escena que acababa de presenciar, Remus nunca seria mío.

Impulsivamente y envalentonada por los celos y la posibilidad de estar más cerca de él, respondo, sin importar todo el daño y esperanzas vacías que pueda causar- Sí, James, acepto salir contigo- a la vez que el me mira con una sonrisa de jubilo y sincero amor, yo pienso "ojala, James, hagas que me olvide de él".

* * *

Besos con sabor a Remus 


	3. Broma de merodeador

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Un nuevo Drabble de está pareja, que siempre me ha llamado la atención, agradezco a **Nirnia**, por el RR que me dejo y animarme a continuar con esto y el reto que es lo que intente hacer…bueno los dejo…

Reto…Pareja: Remus & Lily (obvio)

Trama: Remus harto de que Lily no le haga caso, en una reunión entre Perfectos, decide contarle todo lo que siente por ella. Lily, no sabe que decir... -y te dejo el final, a tu elección.

Género: Drama, con un poco de humor.

Palabras que tienen que aparecer: "luna", "final", "yo" y "armonía".

* * *

"Broma de Merodeador"

Hay se encontraba ella, charlando animadamente con sus amigas…la sonrisa bailándole en el rostro y los ojos brillándole de emoción… ¿de que hablarían? Seria interesante saberlo, ni una sola mirada me dirigía, mientras intentaba espiarla con disimulo.

Parece que James por primera vez concordaba con el, sobre temas amorosos, Lily Evans era la mujer más bella del planeta y la más inalcanzable. Quizás si se atreviera a declarársele, a decirle que le gustaba, ella le daría una oportunidad, tal vez…

Aunque mientras se decidía ¿podía seguir mirándola? se sonrió así mismo…pero una punzada de culpa le atenazo los sentidos, su amigo no le perdonaría jamás que estuviera con ella… ¿Qué puede más? Esa amistad de años, esa amistad que lo había hecho valorarse, ese amigo que siempre había estado con el o ella, con sus ojos verdes que lo hacia enloquecer, su cabello color fuego que lo hacia arder por dentro con solo imaginarse tocándolo… ¿Qué vale más?

Una amistad que era capaz de superar todos los obstáculos, o una relación que podría no llegar a buen puerto, mientras hacia esas reflexiones y se metía en lo suburbios de su mente, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Lunático, no tenias reunión de prefectos- era la voz de Cornamenta- ehhh- lo habían pillado volando bajo- que tienes reunión de prefectos, Lunático¿Qué te pasa?- lo miraba suspicaz, a la vez que llegaba Canuto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir la idea perfecta, para que Snivelus parezca guapo, por primera vez en su vida- un brillo de malicia inundaba sus ojos grises, yo solo sonreí imaginándome que se le había ocurrido ahora y feliz por la interrupción- Después me cuentas cual es la idea, Lunático parece enamorado y quiero saber de quien- Cornamenta hablo con una mirada picara y yo lo maldije ¿Por qué justo en este tema, se tendría que poner suspicaz? Si era el ser más despistado que he conocido en mi vida- Wau…Lunático enamorado, eso si que es una novedad- se impresiono Canuto y puso la misma mirada que James unos momentos antes, suspire cansado…vendría un interrogatorio ahora. Así que intentando desviar el tema le pregunte a Canuto- y cual es la idea milagrosa para poner a Snape lindo- la sonrisa se formo en su rostro- creo que se vería genial con una medias caladas, un vestido rojo, de esos cortos mostrando las piernas y unos zapatos de tacón…ah y también podríamos teñirle el pelo color rosa, así quedaría perfecto para la foto…que regalaríamos amablemente a sus admiradores – James soltó una carcajada y yo agregue para que no volviera el tema anterior- Sí, aunque podríamos también poner una tamaño natural en el gran comedor- ahora las risas de los inundaron el gran comedor.

-Jajajaja- se reía Sirius revolcándose en el suelo, con James a su lado en una posición bastante parecida- se... seria genial- hay me acorde de la reunión y vi mi reloj ¡mierda! Llevaba casi 20 minutos de retraso- chicos yo me voy…tengo reunión y estoy atrasado- ellos pararon de reír y una sonrisa malévola se hizo paso por sus bocas- claro Lunático y después nos cuentas sobre tu novia- dijo James mientras yo tragaba saliva…tendría que decirle hoy a Lily, para saber que decirles a ellos después.

Corría por los pasillos hasta llegar al aula de pociones, donde era la reunión, todos ya salían, así que decidí esperar un momento, ella seguramente seria la ultima en irse, como siempre.

La vi, me acerque vacilante…ella solo me miro sorprendida, y pregunto- ¿Porqué no viniste antes?- tragando saliva le respondí- tuve un inconveniente, Lily ¿Podría hablar contigo?- las palabras se atragantaban en mi garganta , escociéndome- claro- fue su única contestación- Lily yo quería decirte , que me gustas- el peso que se desvaneció de mis hombros me dio una sensación increíble, más ella solo me miraba con sus bellos ojos abiertos de par en par- yo… yo no se que decirte, Remus- un balde de agua fría inundo mi interior , aunque me imaginaba la respuesta…la sensación de libertad y completa armonía que me había inundado con anterioridad, se desvaneció en un instante- Entiendo- le dije con una voz que no era la mía- no me malinterpretes, Remus, pero es que la verdad…- que vendría ahora, de un momento a otro nuestras miradas se juntaron y nos fuimos acercando como si fuéramos imanes, justo en el momento en que nuestros labios iban a saborearse, se escucho una llamada- Lunático- era James y al final, tome la decisión más difícil de mi vida, elegí por el- Lily olvida lo que te dije, fue…una broma de merodeador- tu mirada herida me dijo todo, mientras por dentro las lagrimas bullaban por salir…pero era mejor así, yo no tenia nada más que ofrecerle, que una vida maldita eternamente por la luna…la cual seria irónicamente la única que no me abandonase a mi suerte.

* * *

Bueno ojala les haya gustado y me dejen RR que de verdad me animan e inspiran…respecto al capi… intente hacer lo mejor posible, aunque creo que lo de uin toque de humor, no me resulto mucho…al parecer sirvo solo para el drama, aunque lo intente con la parte de snape vestido con tacones…espero que les haya resultado tan divertido como a mi escribiendo esa parte…

Besos con sabor a Remus en la ducha y espero RR y más retos…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Acá vengo con otra pequeña historia de esta pareja…el reto es de Nirnia, espero que te guste.

Pareja: Lily & Remus  
Trama: Ellos son pareja, cada noche se van a un sitio rinconcito de Hogwarts a consumar su amor. Pero esta noche es diferente -tienes que contar a partir del punto de vista de Lily, como ella esta escena tiene que ser muy triste y con mucho drama le piensa dejar por James.  
Tiene que ser drama / angustia con un poco de romance, pero el mínimo.

* * *

Hacia un tiempo que estaba con él, con ese hombre de ojos color miel, que lograba hacerla enloquecer, pero ahora todo era distinto…ella había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de otro, del mejor amigo de su novio y no sabia como decírselo sin lastimarlo.

James (el amigo de su novio) no sabia de su relación con Remus, está se había mantenido en secreto, por el amor del pelinegro, que siempre había profesado por ella, pero sabia que algo más había, algo que Remus nunca le había querido contar, un secreto del que sus amigos eran participes y no ella… él no quería formalizar su relación , lo notaba , no pensaba en el futuro, no se proyectaba en una vida con ella…tantas cosas que no sabia y que fueron desgastando su relación con él, tantas…

Se dirigía hacia esa pequeña aula en el quinto piso, la misma en la que se habían demostrado su amor tantas veces, que escondía todo sus secretos, lo gemidos que intentaban acallar, las caricias compartidas, las conversaciones de horas, sus lagrimas de frustración…y ahora seria testigo de su termino, del final de ese sueño que la había hecho sentir viva.

Llego, hay estaba él, con sus ojos color miel y el cabello castaño desordenado, esperándola como cada noche y sintió flaquear toda su determinación, se veía tan vulnerable…con esa sonrisa serena, que aun en un momento como ese le transmitía tranquilidad…no quería hacerle daño ¡Mierda! De verdad que no quería, pensaba mientras las lagrimas le salían por los ojos esmeraldas sin que las pudiera retener.

Logro ver su mirada de preocupación y que se acercaba a ella, cuando estaba a su lado, tomo sus manos con delicadeza…cosa que hizo que los sollozos aumentaran… ¿cómo le diría? Pero como siempre el salvaría la situación preguntándole – Lily ¿ qué te pasa?- las palabras no querían salir de su boca, se habían atragantado en su garganta, más al observar esos ojos llenos de amor y preocupación , tomo fuerzas de donde no tenia y le dijo- Remus hay algo que debo decirte- noto en su mirada que algo sospechaba, sus ojos se habían vuelto suspicaces y notaba como le temblaban las manos- claro- respondió él…y la miro con esos ojos que la desnudaban- yo quiero terminar contigo- el castaño le soltó las manos, mientras intentaba no ponerse a llorar el también- ¿por qué?- le reclamo- yo… yo - tartamudeaba ¿ como explicarle? Que lo dejaba por su mejor amigo, por él mismo que ella llevaba más de seis años rechazando, con un suspiró le respondió- me enamore de otro, Remus no quiero hacerte daño , de verdad…pero no lo pude evitar- noto como los ojos que siempre mostraban amabilidad, ahora brillaban de furia y dolor, le dio miedo, nunca había visto a Remus, así- ¿ Quien?- casi le grito, ella ahora si que no sabia que contestar, no quería ver sus ojos con más decepción y dolor del que ya le transmitía, no lo soportaba- ¿ QUIEN?- grito por fin Remus, haciendo que se sobresaltara, nunca lo había escuchado gritar…a nadie- James- dijo llanamente era mejor apresurar el mal trago.

Observo a su novio, que la miraba con un dejo de decepción y odio… más no parecía demasiado sorprendido con la noticia- Desde cuando, lily, estás con él… ¿desde cuando?- era casi una suplica y ella no sabia que responderle, como lo sabía. Como se había enterado que se estaba viendo con él- como…¿ como lo supiste?- le preguntó sorprendida y temerosa de su respuesta- Lily, en serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta, que no me fijaría que James anda en las nubes desde hace unos días, y que la única causa posible era que tú lo hubieras aceptado- le soltó el Licántropo como bestia herida- Creía que me creías más inteligente, pero aun no has respondido a mi pregunta- le reprocho él- desde hace una semana- respondió ella…- ¿Por qué Lily?...porque no me lo dijiste antes, porque me engañaste con él- vio salir unas lagrimas de sus ojos dorados y ya no lo aguanto más, las lagrimas empezaron a correr como un torrente, implacable, que parecía que nunca desaparecería- no lo se, solo ocurrió Remus nunca tuve la intención de engañarte…nunca- le dijo mientras las lagrimas hacia imposible que viera su mirada- pero lo hiciste. Sabes si me lo hubieras dicho, que te gustaba él, que ya no me querías, lo hubiera comprendido- le soltaba lentamente como si quisiera que se grabaran en mi, sus palabras – pero no puedo perdonarte, Lily, no puedo evitar sentir rencor hacia ti- mis sollozos redoblaron su fuerzas- ¿ sabes por qué?- dijo sin importarle mis lagrimas- porque me engañaste con una de las personas que más quiero, me has humillado y nunca he sentido tanta rabia , ni tanto dolor antes- ya no pude mas, las palabras salían desordenadas de mi boca. Perdóname, por favor, Remus , perdóname- le suplicaba, no soportaba oírlo- No , Lily , solo espero que seas feliz…por él, que a él nunca lo lastimes como lo hiciste conmigo- ya no se que hacer, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan espantoso todo esto- Remus, por favor, tratemos de ser amigos, por James hagámoslo Remus, yo se que tu le adoras y nuca le harías daño- estaba jugando sucio, lo sabia , estaba tocando lo único que Remus nunca dejaría- Lily, nunca podré ser tu amigo, Jamás, pero tranquila nunca voy a arruinar mi amistad con él por ti, - me miro con esos ojos que ahora se mostraban duros como el acero y fríos como hielo- porque tu misma lo dijiste, yo lo adoro y aparte porque tu no lo mereces- me lanzo una ultima mirada de desprecio mientras se iba de la habitación.

Dejando a la pelirroja llorando , pero con unas ultimas palabras que decirle- ese fue el problema, que yo nunca merecí la pena, que siempre los quisiste más a ellos, por eso me enamore de él…porque para James yo soy lo mas importante- y callo de bruces en el suelo, mientras que Remus solo la observaba- te equivocas, Lily, una vez más conmigo…yo siempre te ame, hasta el punto de arriesgar mi amistad con ellos por ti- rodó una lagrima silenciosa por la cara algo cansada- pero tienes razón, nunca fuiste más importante que ellos, estabas junto a ellos en mi corazón, por eso nunca logre decidirme por alguien- con esas últimas palabras se fue… atrás se quedaba la pelirroja, destrozada por dentro.

Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia, era que un chico pelinegro había oído toda la conversación de la pareja y no sabia que pensar, que sentir…solo sabia que tenía a su amigo junto a él y que la pelirroja ahora era suya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Otra viñeta para esta pareja, espero que les guste y me dejen RR

* * *

Remus callado observaba el cielo. La luna oculta no estaba ahí para recordarle la maldición pero no necesitaba que hiciera acto de presencia para torturarlo. Estaba metida en todo momento en su vida, se entremezclaba con sus sueños y sus pesadillas.

Era la que le daba su apodo, la que le quitaba la gente… era todo. Marcaba su vida de manera intangible, como un espectro, un fantasma que se le aparecía cuando ya creía tener superado su miedo a las apariciones o que se había acostumbrado. Era una sombra cruel que disfrutaba con atormentarlo, no solo cuando estaba llena, más hermosa y más letal, sino cuando estaba como ahora, nueva, que no se ve, solo percibes su esencia y piensas como hubiera sido tu vida si la luna fría no la marcara… o tu hubieses tenido las precauciones necesarias.

El pasto que antes se veía de un verde esperanza se observa negro como el carbón. Son los espejismos que da la noche; todo se vuelve más tétrico y cambia de color como si se convirtiera con el ocultamiento del sol, en otras cosas, con la misma apariencia, pero otra esencia. El licántropo veía con una sonrisa el lugar donde debería estar la luna ¿Por qué no podía siempre ser así? Preguntaba a las estrellas que mudas hacían que el silencio fuera más sepulcral.

También hacía una pequeña evaluación a su vida donde el futuro que veía concordaba de manera abismante con el azul oscuro del cielo. Ya estaba en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. Tendría que ver en que se desempeñaría después, como lo haría con su futuro Entonces pensó en esa chica que le robaba el sueño. Cabellos color fuego y ojos verdes que trasmitían esperanza, esa esperanza que se había desvanecido cuando la vio con su amigo del brazo, tomados de la mano, besándose en el atardecer. Pero el único estúpido había sido él que no la tomó en cuenta cuando lo miraba de manera coqueta, que cuando se le declaró le dijo que era para él solo un amiga.

Todavía recordaba cuando la miró, con esos ojos refulgiendo de amor, para después mirar desilusionados y ardiendo de ira y desilusión. La lluvia ahora cae por los terrenos de Hogwarts empapando al adolescente, que está a punto de llegar a la adultez, aunque mentalmente hacía mucho tiempo ya la tenía, desde el día en que la luna lo maldijo… Y aún así sigue soñando con ser alguien normal… La lluvia ya es torrencial e intenta limpiar las heridas del licántropo que se lamenta por lo que ha perdido, pero aún así no se arrepiente.

Porque sabe que fue lo correcto, no lo que le decía otra gente, sino su propia conciencia. Era ella o su amigo y desgraciadamente no había ni si quiera una elección posible. Ni siquiera sus ojos verdes y piel inmaculada podían compararse con sus amigos. Con esos ojos castaños y grises que lo aceptaron cuando él no lo creía posible… cuando parecía que la luna lo celaba de forma enfermiza, como la madre que no quiere a los amigos de sus hijos, porque teme que se lo quiten.

Caminaba en dirección al lago, con la sutileza del lobo, que ya era parte de su esencia… De la humana y la animal… Y lo que observó lo dejó paralizado en el mismo lugar, no era el único que dejaba que la lluvia se llevara sus penas y angustias…ni dejaba que lo empapara por completo en ese día de invierno, ni el que terminaría mañana con una pulmonía por su estupidez… Había una muchacha sentada en la orilla, era una adolescente con cuerpo de mujer que observaba el lago sin percatarse que alguien ya la miraba en un silencio tan palpable como la lluvia que estaba transformándose en tormenta, siguiendo en sincronía los latidos del corazón del licántropo.

La mujer se dio vuelta observándolo con sus ojos que penetraban la coraza de serenidad del joven de pie. Se notaban hinchados y enrojecidos haciendo juego con su pelo húmedo. Se levantó silenciosa, fue directo hacia él y lo abrazó queriendo transmitirle todo su amor, toda la confianza que le tenía, que lo necesitaba. Remus intentaba con desesperación librarse de ella, de su aroma a fresas que lo tenía completamente inmóvil y sin fuerzas para nada mas que dejarla penetrar en sus sentidos y estos se deleitaran con las sensaciones.

Ella estaba con su mejor amigo y eso estaba deteniendo los impulsos que batallaban una guerra aparte por salir, hasta que vencieron. Ella lentamente unió sus labios con los de él, mientras la lluvia arreciaba con más fuerza convirtiéndose en una tormenta triste por esos dos amantes platónicos que simplemente ponían más obstáculos a una relación improbable, peor no imposible.

Lenguas con sabor a fresa y chocolate se juntaban e intentaban dominar al otro, se capaz de separarse del seductor sonido de los corazones en sincronía y la lluvia lloraba furiosa, la luna sabía que esto ocurriría y para no mirar como le quitaban a su hijo predilecto, al favorito, había preferido esconderse para no ver como otra lo tocaba y además no soportaba ver sus lágrimas.

Empezó a caldearse el ambiente, los sentimientos una vez desatados parecían no querer dejarse controlar más. Ellos sufrían más que nadie en esta historia. Fueron dirigiéndose a los lindes del bosque, se recostaron en la hierba húmeda con los frondosos árboles que tenían brillo debido a las gotas de aguas dándole un aire místico, como de polvos de hadas.

Esos mismos árboles les hacían de techo, solo se filtraban muy pocas gotas mientras las estrellas curiosas peleaban con las nubes para poder ver, pero estas no se los permitían, pensando que si observaban su pureza se iba a desvanecer, como la cordura en ellos dos.

La ropa se riega por el suelo, las manos recorren los espacios antes vedados y que solo por esta noche están disponibles. Mañana será otro día, con las mismas reglas, con los mismos prohibidos. Eso lo saben sus cuerpos y lo presienten sus almas, eso explica la desesperación y cuidado con el que las manos y los labios recorren los cuerpos queriendo grabar cada detalle, cada caricia, cada cicatriz, cada textura, sabor, olor.

Llegan al clímax mientras los finos rayos de sol les iluminan la piel antes perlada, ahora con ciertos sectores cubiertos de hierba

Abrazados miran el amanecer. El arco iris regalo conjunto del sol y la lluvia para que se atesore en el recuerdo de las esencias que se fundieron esa noche y que simplemente quedara como un sueño. Es menos doloroso para todos que sea así.

Remus se levanta y busca su túnica. Se viste sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a Lily mientras esta lo imita. No hay besos de despedida, la cordura volvió y la culpa acompañándola. Antes de ir al castillo e inventar algo los ojos se cruzan y atraviesan como espadas, pero la cabeza sigue alta y la expresión desafiante de la mujer y la del hombre indiferente, aunque por dentro tengan miedo de volver a caer en los brazos del otro y a la vez, lo que más pánico les produce es que lo desean con el alma casi agónica que grita por un beso de despedida. Pero al final la indiferencia gana por un lado y el orgullo en el otro.

Última mirada. No hay ni un mínimo roce y hacen un pacto de silencio y de olvido. No van a hacer daño al novio de ella, hay demasiado cariño de por medio.

Y así, la luna se siente feliz porque su preferido sigue atado a ella. La única mujer en su vida y el sol con las estrellas tienen tristeza, porque hacían una bonita pareja.


End file.
